1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording material or printing medium for recording or printing images by utilizing radiation or light energy, and more specifically relates to a multi-color transfer printing medium for printing multi-color images by utilizing a plurality of lights having different wavelengths.
2. Prior Art
Multi-color images have been previously produced by record producing systems such as electron photography, electrostatic record producing, current application record producing, heat-sensitive record producing, and ink jet record producing. The ink jet method involves a problem of clotting and is not sufficiently reliable, while the other record producing methods require many complicated steps for recording or reproducing the three primary colors repeatedly from a CRT.
As described above, the conventional recording methods suffer from clotting and may require the repeated recording of three primary color video signals. Therefore, there are drawbacks such as mis-matching of color tones tends to occur, the recording can not be carried out at high speed, and the recording device requires a complicated mechanism.